


Studies in Anemone

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Multiple Pairings, Yuri, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty five femslash drabbles written for the femslash100 Livejournal community for the Academia drabble challenge. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Enough to Bleed

Shiori pushed Juri back onto the bed with surprising force. Her thin fingers worked at the buttons on Juri's uniform. 

"I know you won't stop me," Shiori whispered into Juri's ear. Her teeth nipped Juri's neck, and Juri gasped. "This is what you want." Shiori removed Juri's bra just as easily. Her finger traced a trail between Juri's breasts. She leaned down until her face was an inch away from Juri's.

"I want you to say it." Her hand tweaked Juri's nipple, hard. "Say that you want me. Say that you'll do anything for me."

"No." Juri reached up to the back of Shiori's head, and pulled her down for a kiss. She took all that she wanted, then pulled away, breathing roughly. 

Shiori leaned back and, to Juri's surprise, smiled. She touched her lip. 

"I see it won't be as easy as I thought." She placed a kiss on Juri's stomach. "You're going to beg me for it soon." Juri felt heat gather between her legs as Shiori pulled down her pants and underwear. She made no resistance, even as anger built inside of her. Shiori giggled like a little girl. 

Juri kept her mouth shut as Shiori teased and taunted her. But eventually it became too much. She grabbed Shiori's arms and flipped her over, pinning the smaller girl beneath her. 

"You just keep digging under my skin," she growled, pleased at the way Shiori's mask slipped. "But you'll be the first one to scream."


	2. Strange

They sit in a corner of the grassy quad. The first girl ties ribbons into the second girl's braided pigtails. In the crowd, they remain unnoticed. They evade the gaze of others' eyes, unless they wish to be seen, born of shadows and secrets. A short distance away, a prince and a rose bride eat lunch together.

"People are so strange," Girl A says.

"That's why they're so fun to watch!" Girl B replies, enjoying the light touch of A's fingers as the ribbon is tied. "So predictable, but they sometimes manage to surprise you!" She sees A's hand point over her shoulder at the prince and the rose bride.

"Do you remember when we were young and foolish, like them?" Girl A asks.

They're both quiet for a moment, as the memory of long years descends upon them. Unconsciously, Girl B's hand slips up to clasp A's.

Finally, B says, "I was skinnier then!" They both laugh, and A resumes her task.

Not far away, the rose bride smiles genuinely for the first time in a hundred years.


	3. Stripped

As the morning light fills the dorm room, Juri returns from the shower with a towel still around her wet hair. Stretching out, you blink the remnants of sleep from your eyes, and prop yourself on an elbow, the better to watch her. Today she has a modeling gig, and watching her morning ritual is a special treat. First, taming that mass of orange curls that slides so perfectly over her muscular shoulders. You smile to remember the softness of it twined around your fingers. Then, she chooses a dress--gold, flowing and elegant. The sleeves fall to the elbow, but you know there is a tigress hidden beneath that feminine allure. 

She takes more time for makeup: outlining the soft lips in red, drawing attention to determined green eyes. Juri will be a stunner for sure. Yet the photographs will never reveal her perfect fencing form, or the long stride of a victorious strike. You bid her a lazy good-bye: later, you will take special pleasure in removing your precious viper's disguise, revealing the danger that lurks beneath. Only for you. You lie back on the pillow, and sigh. The wait will be too long.


End file.
